


Tickling

by narwhalmeg



Series: Schmoop Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: i think i'm just gonna use the square name as the title from now on, more uncreative titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalmeg/pseuds/narwhalmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well well well, who would have thought that big ol’ Sammy would be ticklish?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickling

Sam Winchester doesn’t have many friends. It’s not that people don’t like him, he just doesn’t want any more friends. He’s fine with his little circle that consists of him, his brother, Dean, and the neighbor’s kids, Castiel and Gabriel Novak.

They were well-known in their high school- when you’re living in a small town in Kansas, it’s hard not to know everyone around you- but no one’s ever tried to insert themselves into the group. It’s just the four of them, it’s always been the four of them, ever since they met on the playground when they were kids. They’ve been inseparable from that moment on.

They’ve always been naturally paired up- Dean with Castiel, Sam with Gabe. Dean and Castiel starting dating when they were both 14, but only because their moms said that they couldn’t date until then; they had been calling the other ‘boyfriend’ for at least five years before they became official. This resulted in Sam hanging around Gabriel for everyone’s benefit- Dean and Cas got alone time and Sam didn’t see anything he didn’t want to.

Most of the time, however, they hung out as a group of four. There was hardly a night of the week when there wasn’t a Winchester at the Novak’s or vice versa. They slept in someone else’s bed more than they slept in their own. Sometimes, though, Dean and Castiel demanded that they be given some time together, so Sam and Gabriel would go over to the opposite house and hang out in one of the bedrooms.

Often times they played Mario Kart. Sam usually won because he knew all the shortcuts, but sometimes Gabe would do something to make Sam mess up and smirk as he passed the finish line first. Tonight, however, was different. Dean and Cas still left for alone time, but Sam had wanted to watch Mean Girls instead of playing Mario Kart. Gabe resisted at first, insisting that it was a girly movie and they out to watch Batman or something, but he couldn’t deny Sam anything.

So they sat down together on Gabe’s bed with a bowl of popcorn and settled in to watch. He’d never admit it, but Gabe actually liked the movie. He was so engrossed in it that when he reached to grab some popcorn, he overshot a bit and accidentally poked Sam in the side. Sam, who immediately squealed and knocked over the bowl of popcorn. Gabriel looked over at him, mouth slowly forming into a huge shit-eating grin.

“Well well well, who would have thought that big ol’ Sammy would be ticklish?” Gabe drawled.

Sam flushed, looking back at the screen. “I’m not! You just… scared me, is all.”

Gabriel shook his head and ‘tsk’ed. “Nope, you’re not getting off that easily. Come here.”

Sam looked worried. “What for?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t scare you this time.” Gabriel lunged forward and fluttered his fingers around Sam’s stomach amongst protests and trashing limbs.

“Gabe… n-no! Stooo-op! Please!” Sam gasped out between fits of laughter. Gabriel simply smirked and moved to sit on Sam’s legs so he wouldn’t get kicked in the face. Eventually, though, he had mercy on Sam and gave him a rest, smiling as he watched Sam, flushed and chuckling, try to catch his breath. 

“Had enough Sasquatch?” Gabriel asked when Sam had sufficiently gained the ability to breathe. Sam just nodded, still breathing a little heavily. Gabe smiled then nudged Sam back into a sitting position. “Come on, kiddo, let’s finish the movie.”

And if Gabriel sat a little closer than before, pressed up against Sam’s side, he didn’t think Sam minded too much.


End file.
